18 tentatives et quelques bis
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Petits drabbles sur les travaux d'intérêt général imposés à Séverus, Lucius et Draco à la fin de la guerre. Ou comment faire sortir un cabot de sa niche ou un héros de guerre de son arche.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : T (enfin je crois, si je me plante royalement, dites le moi)

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Prologue :**

Lucius Malefoy était un abominable salaud. Ça, tout le monde magique le savait maintenant.

Séverus Snape était un salaud arriviste qui respectait quelques principes moraux quand ça lui chantait.

Quant à Draco Malefoy, et bien Draco Malefoy ne valait guère mieux.

Seulement il y avait Narcissa Malefoy. Narcissa Malefoy qui voyant sa nièce Nymphodora Tonks dans les cachots du Lord, brisée, sanglante s'était laissé émouvoir pour la première fois de sa vie et l'avait fait évader.

Narcissa Malefoy qui s'était ensuite laissé convaincre de renseigner l'Ordre par sa sœur Andromeda. Narcissa Malefoy qui était morte en sauvant Harry Potter des griffes de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry Potter qui venait de tuer Lord Voldemort, permettant au monde sorcier de commencer à panser ses plaies. Le monde sorcier avait une dette envers l'Elu qui en avait une envers Narcissa Malefoy.

Alors le Mangamot, réuni en session extraordinaire avait condamné les trois anciens Mangemorts à des travaux obligatoires plutôt qu'à une ballade à l'aube se terminant par une embrassade goulue de Détraqueur.

Pour châtiment de leurs crimes, ils seraient détenus au département des mystères sous la surveillance de Remus Lupin et n'en sortiraient que le jour où ils auraient réussi à délivrer Sirius Black de l'arche qui s'y trouvait.

Comme l'avait fait remarquer Luna Loovegood, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.


	2. Tentative 1

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 1 : La démolition vue par les Moldus**

L'air triomphant qu'arborait Draco Malefoy en entrant dans la salle de l'arche ce jour-là aurait mis la puce à l'oreille du plus naïf des Poufsouffles.

Seulement voilà, Rémus Lupin était un damné Gryffondor et lorsque son ancien élève affirma avoir trouvé la solution à tous leurs problèmes, il lui prêta une oreille attentive alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre son après-midi et de laisser le premier Langue de Plomb venu gérer l'idée brillante en question.

Le raisonnement était simple: puisque malgré 15 siècles d'études personne ne pouvait seulement dire ce qu'était l'arche, sans parler d'en faire sortir quelqu'un, il suffisait de démolir cette chose pour en récupérer le contenu. Pour cela, dans un acte d'héroïsme inouï, il était allé se procurer un instrument moldu.

Pourquoi pas, se dit le lycanthrope. Après tout, la magie avait prouvé ses limites dans le cas qui les occupait, et faute du chant du Phénix, il faut bien écouter les Augurey.

L'instrument moldu était lourd, disgracieux et plein de graisse mais s'il fonctionnait…En plus, Harry classait ses parchemins avec des trombones, le mot était semblable, l'instrument devait provenir de la même catégorie de matériel, ça ne pouvait pas être bien dangereux.

-Vous avez ma permission, essayez votre tromboneuse.

* * *

-Tronçonneuse, Rémus, enfin, ça s'appelle une tronçonneuse, comment as-tu pu lui laisser utiliser un truc aussi risqué. Tempêta Harry en se penchant sur le jeune blond.

Celui-ci lui flanqua un coup de la main droite en lui présentant l'autre.

-Cesse de babiller, Potter, il te reste encore trois phalanges à me faire repousser !!

_A suivre…_


	3. Tentative 2

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 2 : Ah biquette, biquette….**

Le monde avait certainement de graves séquelles de la dernière guerre. C'était la seule solution que Séverus Snape pouvait envisager à l'heure présente.

Ou alors il vivait dans un asile de fous et s'en rendait seulement compte aujourd'hui. Cette idée le taraudait quelque peu mais restait quand même un excellent moyen d'éloigner son esprit de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Presque vingt ans d'enseignement à supporter des élèves qui se roulaient avec délectation dans leur ignorance crasse en matière de potions et pourtant, aucune copie nullissime, aucune blague de mauvais goût des Maraudeurs, aucun des sévices infligés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pu le préparer à ceci. Il avait à plusieurs reprises songé que cette fois, c'était la bonne et que l'âme humaine s'était dévoilée à lui dans son incommensurable stupidité.

Après ce jour, il promettait de remettre sine die son estimation de la bassesse intellectuelle de notre espèce : un tel spectacle prouvait que **_tout _**était possible

Indifférents à ses tourments et assis en tailleur face à l'arche, Rémus Lupin, Drago Malefoy et Luna Loovegod, instigatrice de tout ce mic-mac, reprenaient en cœur et à pleins poumons :

-Ah, Sireuuuuuh, Sirieuuuuu, tu sortiras de l'arche…Ah, Sireuuuuuh, Sirieuuuuu, tu sortiras de l'arche….

Que quelqu'un l'achève.

Note: C'est pas ma faute! Vendetta m'a mis cette comptine dans le crâne (que ceux qui ne connaissent pas Ah biquette, biquette tu sortiras du chou ne s'inquiètent pas, ils ne perdent pas grand chose) et elle ne voulait pas sortir, pertubant même le prochain chapitre de l'idole de Poudlard. Maitenant que j'en suis débarassée, je me remets à celui-ci promis!


	4. Tentative 3

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 3 : L'œuf de Colomb**

- Comment faire tenir cet œuf dur debout ?

Les deux hommes et l'adolescent se tournèrent vers Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci brandissait triomphalement un œuf par-dessus la table du déjeuner. Les pensées des différents protagonistes furent diverses :

-_Lui aussi le voilà atteint, il y quelque chose de contagieux dans cette salle_. (Séverus)

-_Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir à quoi il pense ? Après Draco et Luna, le quota de tentatives foireuses de la semaine est déjà atteint_. (Rémus)

_-S'il devient sénile, est-ce que je peux le faire interner et toucher l'héritage plus vite ?_ (Draco)

_-Un œuf ! Miam _! (Goyle, dont on se demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait là puisqu'il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire).

Evidemment, aucun n'exprima ses pensées à voix haute, cela donna plus quelque chose comme :

-Un coquetier ? (Rémus)

-Un sort de stabilisation ? (Draco)

-Mange cet œuf et laisse nous déjeuner en paix ! (Séverus).

Aplatissant l'une des extrémités de l'œuf en brisant légèrement la coquille, Lucius posa ensuite l'œuf en équilibre sur son assiette.

-C'est simple, mais il fallait y penser. J'ai trouvé ça dans un livre moldu, à propos d'un homme nommé Colomb. Apparemment, un célèbre navigateur. Je ne comprendrais jamais les idées des Moldus, risquer sa vie sur ces coquilles de noix quand il est si simple de transplaner ! Donc, j'ai cherché une solution simple pour sortir Black de l'Arche.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, tentant de se boucher les oreilles pour épargner à leurs pauvres tympans la mélopée sirupeuse et douceâtre que l'être écailleux qu'ils avaient sortis de l'Arche à l'aide du filet de pêche amené par Lucius Malefoy bramait avec vigueur, ils virent arriver Hermione Granger avec soulagement.

Celle-ci éclata de rire et se tourna vers Potter pour lui hurler dans l'oreille par-dessus la mélodie sucrée qui continuait de se déverser dans la salle de tous les décibels que possédait le gosier de leur invitée surprise :

-Appelle les Studios Disney, dis leur qu'on a retrouvé la Petite Sirène !

_A suivre_


	5. Tentative 4

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 4 : Si phéromones au Département des Mystères alors orgie au Ministère**

**(proverbe bien connu)**

Séverus Snape en avait marre de passer ses journées enfermé avec un imbécile et deux cinglés légers (à vous de voir qui était qui.).

S'il voulait sortir, il était temps pour lui de prendre le problème à bras le corps. En attendant que le salut vienne du reste de cette équipe de bras cassés, il aurait une barbe aussi longue, et surtout aussi blanche, que feu Dumbledore quand cela se produirait.

En plus, depuis quelques jours, Lupin s'était mis à lui faire du pied à table.

Malgré toutes ses réprimandes, malgré le fait qu'il fulmine chaque fois et le menace des pires sévices, l'autre n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

C'était la saison des amours chez les lycanthropes ou quoi ?

Par contre, cela lui avait donné une idée…

Dans leur jeune temps, plus éloigné qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, Black avait été le tombeur de ces dames de l'école. Bourreau des cœurs, plus regardant de la taille de soutien-gorge de ces conquêtes que de leurs notes aux Buses, il réussissait immanquablement à ne choisir que des petites amies dont le décolleté était aussi profond que la bêtise.

Azkaban n'ayant sans doute pas permis à sa fringale de chair fraîche d'être satisfaite, il y avait peut-être une carte à jouer.

Séverus s'était donc mis à son chaudron, le visage couvert d'un tissu anti vapeur de potion, et avait préparé le plus puissant des filtres d'amour, brassé avec un élixir d'attraction. Un mélange de phéromones si détonnant que tout être vivant de sexe masculin, aussi vieux et décati soit-il, qui y serait exposé se sentirait immédiatement l'envie irrépressible de fonder un harem.

Si Black n'était pas à l'agonie derrière, il sortirait du voile si vite que l'éclair de feu de Potter passerait pour une tortue rhumatisante.

Il enduisit soigneusement une bouée de bateau moldue du mélange avant de jeter dans le voile l'engin soigneusement lié à une corde tressée par les Centaures.

* * *

-Non, mais c'était une bonne idée. Le consola Lucius, tout en frappant du talon le Langue de Plomb qui tentait de le faire tomber de la poutre où ils s'étaient tout deux réfugiés.

-Tu ne pouvais prévoir que le produit non seulement ne ramènerait pas Black mais nous imprégnerait. Continua t il tout en flanquant quelques coups de canne dans la masse des employés du ministère qui bavaient à leurs pieds. Il se tourna vers Séverus, sans doute pour exposer d'autres arguments mais se fixa sur une scène qui se déroulait derrière son ami et blêmit avant de se mettre à hurler :

-Potter, lâchez tout de suite mon fils !

_A suivre_


	6. Tentative 4 bis

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 4 bis : Si phéromones canines au Département des Mystères alors orgie de clébards au Ministère**

**(proverbe pas connu du tout)**

Lucius avait la nausée.

Pendant des années, il avait tenu bon.

Bon face à ses parents, qui auraient préféré qu'il épouse Bellatrix (coucher dans le lit conjugal avec une armure pour être sûr de se réveiller le lendemain, très peu pour lui). Bon face à son fou furieux de maître auquel il avait cessé de croire une semaine après avoir commencé à porter la marque, se contentant ensuite d'assurer le service minimum pour éviter les Doloris. Bon face à son andouille de fils dont, même aveuglé par l'amour paternel, il savait bien qu'il était loin d'être un Serdaigle et qu'être capable de réciter dans l'ordre chronologique toutes les potions de soins capillaires inventées à ce jour ne donnait pas au jeune homme des perspectives d'avenir bien glorieuses.

Cependant voir sa descendance, la chair de sa chair, tomber aussi bas restait difficile, même pour un sadique et dangereux mage noir (classé dans le top 10 des présumés fraudeurs par le Sorci'fisc pendant quatorze ans, c'est pas une preuve ça ?)

Bien que Séverus lui assure que sa potion à effet sur les humains avait cessé d'agir, Lucius était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Jamais dans son état normal Drago n'aurait accepté de rester ainsi blotti contre Potter et jamais il n'aurait gloussé aux stupidités que l'autre débitait. Et encore, les aboiements des chiens sous eux l'empêchaient d'entendre la moitié des sornettes que susurrait le héros du monde sorcier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré à son ami. Snape haussa les épaules et remonta un peu sa robe pour la mettre hors de portée d'un énorme mastiff noir.

-D'accord, essayer la même potion retravaillée pour les canidés en pariant sur l'animagus de Black était une mauvaise idée, mais au moins cette fois, on savait directement sur quelle poutre grimper. Prends ton mal en patience, encore deux heures et nous perdrons tout intérêt à leurs yeux.

Lucius eut un reniflement hautain et tourna la tête sans lui répondre pour bien faire comprendre son mécontentement.

-A qui elle est cette jolie menotte ? Gloussa Potter sur la poutre voisine en embrassant la paume de Draco.

Lucius cala sa canne sous son bras et se boucha les oreilles.

La soirée allait être longue.

_A suivre_


	7. Tentative 5

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 5 : Il faut toujours réfléchir avant de jeter un sort**

**(surtout si on a la cervelle d'un Troll)**

Draco ne savait plus trop comment se comporter.

Son éducation, pour complète qu'elle ait été, ne lui avait pas appris comment gérer sa gêne face à Potter. Il savait organiser une battue aux elfes de maison dans les règles de l'art, soutenir une conversation en tenant compte de la différence de rangs entre adeptes de la magie noire (des sorciers vaudous à qui il fallait s'adresser avec les formes aux banshee de famille qui auraient pris comme une injure _mortelle_, surtout pour l'inconvenant d'ailleurs, qu'on leur adresse seulement la parole.), ou reconnaître les armoiries de tous les Sangs purs d'Europe mais rien pour le cas actuel.

Il s'était ASSIS sur les genoux de Saint Potter par Merlin. Pire encore, il avait gloussé d'une façon carrément honteuse et pas virile pour deux Mornilles aux compliments que l'autre garçon lui avait glissé à l'oreille.

Il ne voulait donc plus jamais revoir Potter et pour cela le meilleur moyen était encore de récupérer Black puis d'aller s'enterrer au Manoir et d'accepter d'épouser la première provinciale d'une famille correcte qui voudrait bien de lui avant que la rumeur se répande.

Avec l'aide des plus jeunes Langue de plomb du département, il avait organisé en catastrophe l'application d'un plan de son père pour sortir Black de sa niche.

Son géniteur lui avait répété plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas encore au point mais après lui avoir seriné toute sa vie que la magie blanche était pour les faibles, il n'allait pas lui faire croire que c'était difficile, si ?

Il était un sorcier, un vrai, un fort, un viril et qu'on n'aille plus lui parler de sa majesté Potty.

Disposés dans le pentaèdre dessiné par Draco autour de l'arche, les Langue de Plomb levèrent tous leur baguette en même temps pour métamorphoser l'arche en chien.

Il est impossible de métamorphoser un quelconque objet en un corps humain. C'est la première chose que les élèves de Poudlard apprenaient au cours du professeur McGonagall (juste après le fait qu'il ne faut surtout pas la contrarier).

Donc il suffisait de changer l'arche en chien, en pariant sur le fait qu'elle deviendrait Black (une histoire de météorisation des possibles, à ce moment là de l'explication, Draco avait décroché).

Il se sentit près à sabrer le champagne quand l'arche expulsa un énorme chien noir dans un bruit de tonnerre.

Il sentit que quelque chose clochait quand le chien entreprit de croquer les mollets d'un Langue de Plomb particulièrement corpulent.

Il sentit que Sirius black lui botterait les fesses en sortant de l'arche quand Séverus lui annonça qu'il n'avait récupéré que sa part animale et que Black aurait perdu ses capacités d'Animagus en sortant.

Il sentit que sa vie n'allait pas simplifier quand regagnant sa chambre dans les tréfonds du département, il trouva devant la porte une énorme gerbe de myosotis rouges et jaunes.

_A suivre_


	8. Tentative 6

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

Note : Palme de la review la plus rigolote à l'incomparable Mirliton

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 6 : Les jours de poisse, Lulu ferait mieux de rester couché.**

Lucius regardait l'arche.

Lucius regardait fixement l'arche.

Lucius regardait fixement l'arche avec une grimace féroce.

Dans un western, il aurait porté un feutre bien enfoncé sur ses yeux bleu glacé et on aurait entendu un joueur d'harmonica massacrer une vieille ballade dans le lointain.

Vu qu'on était dans le département des mystères, c'est-à-dire dans un sous-sol, il ne portait pas de chapeau.

Et la seule musique qu'on entendait était la énième dispute dans le laboratoire de Snape.

* * *

_(Morceaux choisis : )_

-NON Lupin, je n'ai pas envie de me faire une toile avec toi.

_Réponse indistincte du lycanthrope. _

-Je me fiche que ce soit un film romantique !

_Murmures du dernier des Maraudeurs. _

-Et pourquoi pas un pique-nique tant que tu y es.

_Chuchotements gryffondoresques_

-Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais un sarcasme, ta cervelle est capable de comprendre la différence ?

Et dire que ça durait depuis des jours.

* * *

Personne ne le regardait.

Lucius reporta son attention sur l'arche, leva sa baguette et prononça quelques mots dans un vieux dialecte ibérique. La magie noire, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Il aurait bien sacrifié un bouc blanc (non, ce n'est pas une référence à Dumbledore) mais Lupin aurait eu un doute en voyant ça sur la liste de courses.

Un lien de lumière se forma entre l'édifice de pierre et sa baguette et il s'autorisa à y croire pendant quelques instants, juste avant que sa baguette s'envole et parte rejoindre Black dans l'arche !

Se retournant dans un magistral mouvement de robe pour rejoindre ses appartements, il s'aperçut que le labrador issu du dernier essai de Draco sur l'arche et baptisé Snuffle par Potter avait entrepris de mordiller sa canne pour jouer. Avec bien des efforts, il réussit à l'arracher à la bête féroce, pleine de petits trous dans le bois et couverte de bave canine.

De toute façon, il avait su dès le lever que cette journée serait pourrie, Draco avait encore carbonisé le bacon. Quand il aurait à nouveau de l'argent, un elfe de maison serait son premier achat.

Il retournait dans son lit, espérant ne croiser aucune autre calamité sur sa route.

Il avait pensé trop vite, Potter s'approchait de lui.

-Lord Malefoy, j'estime plus honnête de vous faire part de mes intentions.

Quoi,il voulait l'envoyer à Azkaban finalement ?

-J'ai l'intention de faire la cour à Draco.

Il aurait préféré Azkaban.

_A suivre_


	9. Tentative 7

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 7 : Classification linnéenne des espèces rampantes vert et argent**

Si l'on tentait d'établir une sorte de classification des suiveurs de mages noirs, on en trouverait deux sortes.

Les intrigants, comme Lucius (_Machiavelo picaro L_.), ceux qui rêvent de pouvoir, de gloire pérenne et de femmes se pâmant sur leur chemin et les suppliant pour entrer dans leur lit. S'ils ont quelques capacités, ils peuvent finir haut placés, jusqu'à ce qu'un quelconque Gryffondor incorruptible les envoie voir à Azakaban si la Mer du Nord peut devenir la prochaine villégiature à la mode.

Les impassibles, comme Séverus (_Stoïcus placideo L_.) Ceux-là personne ne sait exactement de quoi ils rêvent, mais tout le monde se doute que ça pourrait être sacrément douloureux pour celui qui se mettra en travers de leur chemin.

Les deux sous-espèces se retrouvent cependant dans leur instinct de conservation plus que développé et leur goût pour les loisirs étranges (assassinats de couloirs, propagations de rumeurs, conspirations intensives et autres joyeusetés de bon goût…)

Cependant, Draco constituait une classe bien à part. D'ailleurs, il évoquait irrésistiblement Lockart à Hermione Granger.

Il y a trois jours, comme il avait commis l'erreur de sembler s'intéresser à un article sur le dernier succès de vente littéraire sorcier en date dans la gazette, à savoir : _Impavidio Colluci, chasseur de Manticore la nuit et bureaucrate le jour_ (les gens lisaient vraiment n'importe quoi), Harry était revenu pour le repas du soir, prétendant s'être offert le livre et l'avoir dévoré et voulant le prêter au plus jeune des Malefoy, alors qu'Hermione aurait juré qu'il n'avait qu'à peine parcouru la quatrième de couverture.

Ce soudain amour de la lecture de son ami pouvait sans doute s'expliquer par le fait que si le jeune Draco acceptait sans un commentaire le bouquet désormais quotidien et la façon qu'avait Harry de lui tirer sa chaise, de lui ouvrir les portes et de lui proposer sa cape quand le temps fraîchissait, il se montrait plus que réticent face à des cadeaux plus coûteux.

Au point que c'était toujours Rémus qui s'enfilait les boîtes de chocolat.

Tout ça pour dire qu'un vieux truc de chasseur de Manticore consiste à mettre le feu au nid pour forcer les bestioles à sortir et pouvoir les affronter en terrain dégagé.

Idée que Draco avait immédiatement pensée à appliquer à l'arche.

Tandis qu'ils combattaient l'incendie à grand renfort de sort lance-eaux, Hermione se demandait ce que diable Harry pouvait bien trouver à ce jeune godelureau sans cervelle.

Elle s'était toujours insurgée contre les blagues sur les blondes, et les blonds, fustigeant les idées reçues dont ceux-ci souffraient.

Elle allait peut-être revoir son opinion.

_A suivre_


	10. Tentative 7 bis

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 7 bis : Classification linnéenne des espèces rugissantes rouge et or**

Regroupés en bout de table, Séverus, Lucius et le fils de celui-ci faisaient front commun face à la meute de fauves qui leur faisait face.

Le naturaliste intrépide aurait pu y observer un exemplaire rarissime _d'Audax temerarius L., sous-espèce Potte_r, extrêmement rare du fait de leur tendance à s'en prendre à des fauves beaucoup plus imposants (type _Psychopatus niger_) ; (signalons au passage la disparition de la sous-espèce _Dumby citronnus_) ; mais aussi plusieurs représentants de l'espèce _Rossos mustela L._, reconnaissables à leur crinière fauve et à leur taux de reproduction élevé.

Face à Séverus, lui exposant tous ses plombages dans un sourire carnassier, on pouvait aussi voir un membre de la race, en voie d'extinction, _Maraudis caninis_ connu pour provoquer par simple contact des poussées d'urticaires chez les pauvres Serpentards qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Approchons-nous discrètement pour observer la vie à l'état naturelle de ces espèces fascinantes.

L'un des mâles _Rossos_ est justement en train d'effectuer leur célèbre chant d'intimidation destiné à défendre leur territoire :

-« Il est hors de question d'utiliser de telles méthodes. Cela s'apparente à de la magie noire ! »

Moue contrariée des trois Serpentards.

On entend à peine le grommellement de Lucius (_foutu Griffons bien pensants_) couvert par la réplique de Séverus Snape, si dégoulinante de fiel qu'on se demande comment la table entre eux ne fond pas sous l'acidité du ton.

-« Vous avez peut-être une solution miracle à base de feu d'artifice…ou un coussin péteur ? Je suis sûr que cela fera avancer le projet ! »

Tous les mâles _Rossos_ montrent aussitôt les dents pour défendre leur congénère. La femelle semble plus occupée à une parade nuptiale à destination _d'Audax temerarius L _qui ne semble pas le remarquer. Nous pouvons sans doute en déduire que les périodes d'accouplement de deux espèces ne coïncident pas.

-« Nous avons trouvé ceci », continue pendant ce temps –là le mâle _Rossos _brandissant un petit rectangle de plastique blanc. « C'est une invention moldue. Ils utilisent ceci quand ils se promènent dans la neige. On brise la plaque à l'intérieur et, hop, ça chauffe. D'ailleurs, ils appellent ça une chaufferette. L'arche sera brûlante sans risque d'incendie et tout le contenu sortira en courant.»

Face à l'agressivité des carnassiers leur faisant face, les Serpentards se tiennent coi. Courageux mais pas téméraires.

* * *

Hermione était dubitative. Des chaufferettes du magasin de sport le plus proche empilées de chaque côté de l'esplanade de l'arche jusqu'à la voûte, des tourbillons glacés de blizzard sortant du voile dans un sifflement, Lucius et Draco déblayant la neige à la pelle sous les directives de Séverules, les jumeaux Weasley les bombardant de boules de neige, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas les laisser seuls deux minutes.

Elle foudroya Harry du regard mais tout ce que celui-ci trouva à répondre fut :

-« Ben quoi, c'est pour les sports d'hiver ces machins, l'arche s'adapte. »

_A suivre_


	11. Tentative 8

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 8 : Il ne faut jamais croire les sondages. **

_Que pensez vous des tentatives de sauvetage de Sirius Black ?_

Telle était la question posée à un panel de lecteurs de la gazette du Sorcier.

Les résultats en étaient accablants.

24 pour cent pensaient que les trois Mangemorts seraient mieux à Azkaban car ils étaient dangereux.

31 pour cent pensaient que les trois Mangemorts seraient mieux à Azkaban car l'incompétence portée à ce niveau était dangereuse.

93 pour cent en profitaient pour transmettre une demande en mariage à Harry Potter/ Lucius Malefoy/ Rémus Lupin, voire aux trois à la fois pour avoir plus de chance d'en obtenir au moins un.

31 pour cent se déclaraient optimistes, 32pour cent pessimistes et le reste n'en avait rien à cirer.

15 pour cent pensaient que la solution était dans la Métamorphose, 45 dans les sortilèges, 12 dans les incantations polymorphes à ultrasons en bantou.

L'opinion de Séverus, chef incontesté du commentaire vachard et de l'école du sadisme (courant artistique professoral bien connu), se résumait à : « Ce n'est pas parce qu'une majorité de crétins est de cet avis que c'est forcément une idée lumineuse. »

Notons au passage que son avis sur la population sorcière britannique était assez proche de son avis sur la population estudiantine de Poudlard

Draco par contre était prêt à essayer. Il apprit phonétiquement les incantations en bantou, se revêtu du costume de cérémonie (en peau de chauve-souris), se couvrit du masque correspondant (reproduisant le museau d'une chauve-souris) et se lança à l'assaut de l'arche.

* * *

-« Combien de temps avez-vous dit ? » Cria hystériquement le plus jeune des Malefoy en secouant Séverus par le col. 

-« Trois mois, le temps que l'antidote mature. »

-« Il est hors de question que mon héritier garde un museau de chauve-souris couvert de poils pour visage pendant trois mois ! » Glapit un Lucius indigné.

-« Fais un procès aux Mandragores, peut-être que la saison de leur récolte arrivera plus vite. » cingla Séverus.

Draco le lâcha brusquement et partit en courant vers sa chambre, passant devant un Harry Potter silencieux et hébété depuis la transformation du blondinet.

Il lâcha cependant un Hmpff ! indigné quand Séverus le frappa vilement sur l'arrière de la tête avec pour seul commentaire :

-« Prouvez que vous n'êtes pas le nabot narcissique héritier de Lockhart que je crois et allez le consoler. »

Tandis que le Survivant partait sur les traces de Draco, Séverus se mordait les doigts de son élan de bonté, (il devait être malade), face à la ferveur plus que mitigée de Lucius (_vas-y, encourage-le, tu crois que je n'ai déjà pas assez de mal à éloigner ce chien en chaleur de mon fils_) et l'enthousiasme délirant de Rémus ( _Oh Séverus, que tu es romantique, l'amour malgré le masque de la bête et à la fin il se re-métamorphoseras en prince blond_).

Il avait besoin d'urgence d'un verre de Friewisky, comme d'ailleurs presque tous les soirs depuis le début de cette histoire.

Il ne pensait pas un jour en arriver là mais il souhaitait ardemment le retour de Black.

_A suivre_


	12. Tentative 9

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 9 : La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder l'arche. **

Quand Séverus entra dans la salle de l'Arche ce jour-là, il trouva Lucius Malefoy et Rémus Lupin en train de jouer au badminton

C'était tomber de Charybde en Scylla, puisqu'il s'était réfugié là pour échapper à la sirupeuse déclaration, la troisième de la journée, de Potter au jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci refusait de sortir de sa chambre depuis sa métamorphose alors le jeune Gryffondor campait, littéralement, devant. Si Séverus avait supporté les poèmes déclamés si fort qu'il les entendait depuis son laboratoire, il avait pris la fuite quand l'Elu s'était mis à chanter, plutôt juste bizarrement, la sérénade.

Il trouva donc les deux autres adultes matures et responsables de cette équipe (aucun commentaires s'il vous plaît) face à une énorme caisse de volants de badminton qu'ils expédiaient tour à tour dans le voile en comptant les points : trois pour la partie supérieure, deux si le volant rasait le sol, cinq si le service était effectué dos à l'Arche…

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Les deux loustics le connaissant depuis des années comprirent tout de suite ce que sous-entendait cette utilisation de ses muscles faciaux, à savoir : « Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez bande de crétins ? »

-« Nous tentons de faire déborder l'Arche. »

Nouveau jeu de sourcils.

-« Quoi qu'il y ait de l'autre côté, cela ne doit pas avoir une contenance illimitée, alors nous le remplissons en espérant qu'au moment ou l'Arche se déversera dans la pièce, Black sera entraîné dans le flux. Nous avons commencé par des objets plus volumineux, et là on fait une petite pause» exposa doctement Lucius.

La discussion fut interrompue par un grondement. Le voile scintilla et se souleva d'une façon beaucoup trop menaçante pour ce qui était sensé être un objet inanimé. Séverus n'eut que le temps de baisser la tête pour éviter qu'elle soit emportée par le fauteuil rouge qui avait mystérieusement disparu de son bureau la veille et qui, passant comme un boulet de canon, alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face.

Le grondement s'intensifia.

-« Oïe » fit Rémus.

* * *

Soigneusement calfeutré derrière une barricade constituée de fournitures de bureau, d'artefacts divers et d'un piano à queue, Séverus maudissait les deux idiots qui lui tenaient compagnie. Déjà trois heures qu'ils attendaient que le bombardement de l'Arche se calme pour tenter de gagner la porte.

Black n'avait apparemment pas été la première source de nuisance et d'encombrements dont on s'était débarrassé en la balançant derrière le voile pensa t il en voyant passer au-dessus de leur barrage un bouclier picte, trois casques romains et une cornemuse.

A défaut du sac à puces, ils avaient récupéré de quoi fonder le premier musée sur les décharges à travers les âges.

_A suivre_


	13. Tentative 10

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

Ce chapitre est dédié à Louve26 qui a les mêmes (mauvaises) habitudes que moi au bureau

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 10 : Matériel et méthode**

Dans la recherche en potions, tout est une question d'organisation.

C'est cela qui distingue l'aimable amateur qui fait fondre des chaudrons le dimanche après-midi et empuantie ses voisins de l'artiste dont les athanors et les cornus produisent les remèdes miracles de demain. Et si celui-ci vicie tout autant l'air environnant que l'autodidacte précédemment nommé, c'est au nom de la recherche donc, ça passe. Séverus vérifiait donc une à une les étapes de la potion qu'il venait de terminer avec la même minutie que les Moldus mettaient à inspecter le moindre boulon de ces choses rugissantes qu'ils envoyaient dans l'espace.

Brassage à la spatule d'argent frottée à l'ail des ours pour les trois premières étapes puis à la cuillère de chêne rouvre poussé sur un sol calcaire dès la fin de l'ébullition.

OK.

Ingrédients rares, indispensables et si coûteux que le responsable des finances du Ministère en avait fait une jaunisse.

OK.

Potter et Lupin envoyés voir ailleurs pour la journée afin d'écarter tout risque d'explosion dû à une bonne volonté évidente hélas couplée à un manque de cervelle tout aussi flagrant.

OK.

Incantations en polynésien archaïque chantée tout au long de la manipulation par l'agréable voix de baryton de Lucius (heureusement qu'il était là car même si sa vie en avait dépendue, Séverus aurait bien été incapable de produire une note juste, alors toute une portée !)

OK.

Cette fois ça devait marcher. Il _fallait_ que ça marche car sinon l'exaspération allait lui faire bouillir la cervelle. De plus si cette tentative était un échec, il risquait de pouvoir comparer les méthodes de tortures des comptables du Ministère avec celles de ces anciens collègues mages noirs.

Les deux amis se seraient bien dirigés en processions vers l'Arche, pour le côté décorum de la chose, mais justement, une procession à deux…

Au moment où ils entraient dans la salle, un des apprentis Langue de plombs déboula brusquement d'un couloir où il était embusqué en leur hurlant d'aller brûler en Enfer (et il ajouta des choses très désagréables et très malpolies sur leurs mères respectives, des saintes femmes pourtant.).Pas de chance pour lui dans le déversement d'objets de la tentative précédente Lucius avait récupéré sa baguette et il se fit une joie de mettre au pas l'ambitieux qui voulait épurer le monde de tous les anciens Mangemorts.

Seulement dans l'histoire, Séverus eut beau se cramponner des deux mains au chaudron, il ne put empêcher son contenu de se répandre sur le sol. Consternés, ils regardèrent le carrelage fleurir avec le même enthousiasme qu'une prairie au printemps.

-« C'était censée faire ça ? » Hasarda Lucius.

-« Pas le moins du monde. ». Répondit Séverus

-« Elle était ratée ? » Continua le blond.

-« Complètement. »Soupira Séverus

-« On va lui coller l'échec sur le dos ? » Interrogea Lucius en désigant le Langue de Plomb bien amoché.

-« Evidemment. »

_A suivre_


	14. Tentative 11

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : T (enfin je crois, si je me plante royalement, dites le moi)

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 11 : Le baiser du Prince Charmant**

Dolorès Ombrage avait toujours détesté Harry Potter qui le lui rendait au centuple.

Quand le Mangamot avait offert un vœu au jeune homme pour services rendus, avant de choisir la grâce des trois Serpentards, son regard s'était posé un instant sur son ancien professeur et elle avait pu y lire l'envie féroce de l'envoyer finir ses jours à Azakaban, histoire de voir si les Détraqueurs racontaient des mensonges.

Mais Harry Potter étant un Gryffondor pur et dur, sa reconnaissance envers Narcissa Malefoy avait été la plus forte.

Il n'empêchait que si Dolorès avait l'occasion de nuire au jeune homme, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Ces diverses pensées traversaient son esprit tandis qu'elle rôdait aux abords du département des Mystères, comme un détrousseur de cadavres au bord d'un champ de bataille.

Si tant est qu'il ait existé des détrousseurs de cadavres portant du tweed fuschia.

En plus si cela lui permettait de croiser Lord Malefoy, un vrai gentleman et avec une situation financière plutôt avantageuse ce qui ne gâchait rien. Bien sûr sa femme n'était décédée que depuis peu, mais Dolorès était prête à attendre un peu au nom de la bienséance. Elle se sentait flattée à chaque fois que Lucius Malefoy pâlissait à son approche : ça, c'était faire de l'effet à un homme.

De toute façon le cher homme semblait pour l'instant surchargé de travail, quand ils se rencontraient, il ne pouvait jamais s'attarder, devant partir assister Snape dans de complexes potions et il la suppliait toujours de ne pas l'accompagner car les vapeurs fétides du laboratoire pourraient flétrir les roses et les lys de son teint.

Ce n'était quand même pas de chance.

Quand elle découvrit le futur homme de sa vie face à Potter, tous deux baguette levée, elle n'écouta que son courage et, nonobstant l'avis de raison qui lui hurlait que les baguettes et les lourdes robes de protection qu'ils portaient avaient peut-être à voir avec la multitude de pentagrammes en sable coloré qui ornaient le sol.

On n'eut que le temps d'entendre « Att… » avant que tous les cercles volent en éclat avec un bruit digne des Trompettes de Jéricho (tout le monde sait qu'à cet époque il n'y avait pas un musicien pour racheter l'autre chez les Hébreux).

Dolorès vit alors se pencher sur elle trois silhouettes gigantesques qu'elle entendit parler en ces termes :

_Voix de Snape _: -« Vous croyez que c'est sa couleur naturelle ? »

_Voix de Potter_ : -« Chez certains animaux d'Amérique du sud, la couleur violente de la peau prévient les prédateurs qu'ils sont empoisonnés. »

_Voix de Lucius_ : -« Vous croyez qu'il lui faut un baiser comme dans les contes ? »

_Oui, un baiser de mon beau Prince, viens voir ta Dolorès_ pensa aussitôt l'ancien professeur de Défense.

_Voix de Potter : _-« Tout à fait, un baiser et je sais même qui va s'en charger."

* * *

-Voici Trevor, Déclara Neville en déposant dans le vivarium le crapaud rose que venait de lui offrir Harry, j'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre il y a longtemps que j'avais envie de lui offrir une copine.

_A suivre…_


	15. Tentative 12

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 12 : Le code des Malefoy**

Les Malefoy avaient toujours observé un certain nombres de règles qui définissaient leur rapport en société. Il aurait été difficile de qualifier cela de savoir vivre, puisque celui-ci demande un certain respect d'autrui, et ce n'était pas tout à fait leur point fort. En fait, c'était même plutôt une lacune, sauf si on pose l'hypothèse que tous leurs contemporains étaient masochistes, dans ce cas-là, on pourrait dire que tous les Malefoy étaient les plus serviables des hommes.

En 1781, Denebolon Malefoy avait mis celle-ci par écrit, afin de servir à l'éducation des générations futures, et à son tour Lucius les avait enseigné à son fils dès que celui-ci avait été en âge de les comprendre, de la N°222 : « Les Malefoy ne portent pas de jaune, c'est pour les Poufsouffle, de toute façon ça jure avec nos cheveux. » à la N°1005 : « Pourquoi se contenter de ruiner un adversaire quand on peut le ruiner, se taper sa femme et le faire éventrer par les laquais. » en passant par sa préférée, la N° 432 : « Jamais de pogrom de moldus après le dîner, ça perturbe la digestion. ».

Si vous voulez connaître les 221 premières, disons juste que même pour un Malefoy (des hommes, des vrais, sauf l'oncle Léodias, suite à un malheureux accident d'escrime), ces règles n'étaient pas enseignées avant la majorité, âge que Drago venait juste d'atteindre. (si vraiment ça vous intéresse, ça parle de cuir, de fétichismes divers et variés et de sortilèges d'endurance).

Apparemment, le code avait du mal à rentrer chez Drago, celui-ci avait fait un mage noir pitoyable (le soir de la dernière bataille, les Aurores l'avaient retrouvés planqué sous le lit de Pansy Parkinson) et son comportement à l'heure actuelle, de Potter au museau de chauve-souris…enfin, c'était une bonne chose qu'Abaraxas Malefoy, père de Lucius soit décédé, sinon Lucius aurait été bon pour le cachot pour avoir raté son héritier d'une telle façon (même s'il restait persuadé que Narcissa était plus coupable que lui.) Pour éviter que sa famille tombe encore plus bas, en l'occurrence pour éviter que son fils tombe amoureux de Potter, il fallait que cette histoire se termine rapidement. Vu les échecs, cuisants, qu'ils avaient essuyé, il soupçonnait Black d'être mort, seule explication logique de tous ces ratages.

Ils voulaient le ramener ? ça pouvait s'arranger.

Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius avait autrefois travaillé sur des versions sombres des rituels vaudous, cherchant à renforcer les Inferi avec les procédés utilisés pour créer les zombis.

Il n'était pas allé bien loin, son épouse ayant moyennement apprécié qu'il s'entraîne sur Belle-Maman Black fraîchement décédée. Les jours pluvieux, le cicatrices le lançaient encore.

Après préparation de la salle, Malefoy entrepris de se préparer lui-même, de la tenue à la gorgée de gnôle où de la poudre à canon avait été dissoute, Haïti comme si vous y étiez.

Tiens, il ne se souvenait pas que c'était aussi bon, ce truc… 

_Vachement bon même_. _Bon, c'est qui qu'il devait invoquer déjà ?

* * *

_

-« TOUJOURS SU QUE VOUS ETIEZ UN INCAPABLE, ET UN ALCOOLIQUE QUI PLUS EST ET JE LE LEUR AIE DIT, MAIS VOUS CROYEZ QU'ILS M'AURAIENT ECOUTEE ! »

-« Père, que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Drago, je te présente le fantôme de feu Druella Black, née Druella Rosier, ta grand-mère maternelle. »

_A suivre…_


	16. Tentative 13

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 13 : Le chant d'Orphée**

C'était une vision mirifique.

99 sorciers.

99 sorcières.

Vêtus de noir et blanc, pieds nus, tous prêts à exécuter le rituel qui ferait, théoriquement de Black un homme libre. Séverus frappa trois fois le gong de bronze couvert de runes mésopotamiennes et Rémus cria d'une voix qui aurait aisément couvert un orchestre symphonique pris de folie à plein régime : « En haut le monde ! »

Les sorciers exécutant se mirent en place, chantant à pleins poumons un vieux texte en latin qui parlait de la croisée des chemins et de ceux qui veillent dans la nuit.

Brandissant une épée dont la coquille ouvragée, dans un style pompier que Dobby aurait ad-o-ré, ne pouvait faire oublier qu'un instant la lame d'acier noirci, Potter joignit sa voix aux leur, entamant une lente mélopée qui parlait de la douleur de ceux qui voient périr des êtres chéris et du prix à payer en larmes amères. Il se plaça dos à l'Arche et commença à gravir les marches, faisant le tour de la salle, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder le voile.

Vêtu d'or de la tête aux pieds, y compris son museau de chiroptère couvert d'un voile arachnéen, Draco, après avoir rempli son rôle de thuriféraire de cette étrange culte de l'Arche (une divinité fichtrement vicieuse si vous voulez l'avis de Lucius), se mit à jouer au violoncelle le thème que chantaient les autres sorciers, brodant avec le brio que seul donne des années de cours, torture pour la patience de l'élève et les oreilles du professeur.

Une lyre en carapace de tortue aurait sans doute été plus appropriée mais même dans une société aussi conservatrice comme l'était le monde magique, si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui joue encore de ce truc, envoyez un hibou (Monsieur Rémus Lupin, chargé de mission pour le Ministère, Département des Mystères, 3ème bureau après la drosophile géante dans le pot vert).

Lucius brandit le lourd bourdon de cérémonie (1 m 80 de haut, bois d'ébène couvert de sculptures égrillardes) pour en frapper le voile par trois fois.

L'instant était cérémonieux, chargé de traditions magiques, enfin tout ce que vous voulez qu'un adolescent dans sa période difficile qualifierait de « trop ringard ».

Sévérus lui-même ne peut s'empêcher de retenir son souffle.

-« Snuffle !!!NON ! »

Trop tard, le chien avait bondi, prêt à rattraper le bâton que le gentil monsieur aux cheveux clairs n'allait certainement pas manquer de lui lancer. Lucius se retrouva brusquement avec 35 kg non prévus accrochés par la mâchoire au bourdon, vacilla, jura, le chœur lâcha la note (un fa dièse) et Potter se retourna, et commit la bêtise de regarder le voile. L'onde de choc se répercuta jusqu'au bureau du ministre et on récupéra des morceaux d'encensoir incrusté dans le plafond pendant les trois siècles suivants.

* * *

-« Séverus, enfin, calmez vous. »Potter soupira, retenant à grand peine Snuffle qui voulait descendre de la poutre où le jeune homme les avaient hissés avec difficulté.

-« Donnez moi ce chien ! » Tonna Séverus d'une voix exaspérée.

-« Tu ne lui ferais pas de mal quand même ? »Interrogea Lupin, calé derrière Potter.

-« Un rendez-vous au ciné avec Séverus contre le clébard. »Proposa Lucius.

Il y eut un instant de silence, où Rémus mettait en balance son béguin pour Snape et son amitié pour Patmol et où Séverus s'indignait de voir ainsi sa vertue bradée par son ami.

-« Ça dépend du film. » Avertit Rémus.

_A suivre…_


	17. Tentative 14

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 14 : Demain matin, 8 heures**

Trois bières blanches de Berlin avec du sirop d'aspérule

Deux Firewhiskey secs.

200 g de cerises au marasquin

Trois vodka orange jus d'airelles dont une avec une ombrelle verte.

Quatre verres à liqueur d'un digestif indéterminé mais à la couleur suspecte (incarnat si ça vous intéresse)

Un fond de bouteille de champagne.

Deux bols de cidre brut.

Si vous prenez en considération la teneur en alcool de ces différents produits, les quantités ingérées, le poids de l'individu et le contenu de son estomac avant ingestion, vous pouvez aisément en déduire que Lucius Malefoy était complètement beurré.

A sa décharge, il avait eu une très mauvaise journée.

Pour commencer, il n'y avait plus de confitures de kiwi au petit déjeuner. Ensuite, entrant un peu brusquement dans le bureau de Séverus, (bien qu'avec classe évidemment), il avait vu celui-ci s'éloigner très rapidement de Rémus, une rougeur coupable sur le visage. Depuis quand _Snape_ rougissait t il ? Il devait geler en Enfer. Au déjeuner, Potter lui avait fait du pied, prenant sans doute son élégant mocassin pour la botte de Drago assis à la droite de son père.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à supporter les récriminations du fantôme de sa belle-mère, encore plus odieuse que dans son souvenir, tout en tentant de vainement de résoudre un mot-croisé de la Gazette du jour (il buttait sur : « Thaumaturge des crapauds », en cinq lettres). Quand Granger et Ron Weasley étaient venus prendre le thé, il s'était rendu compte que la jeune femme avait terminé le sien, apparemment sans difficultés (ou alors sa plume anti ratures était plus efficace que la sienne)

A présent, tous les individus précédemment nommés le regardaient avec inquiétude manipuler avec brusquerie le pendule de bronze de l'oncle Téophraste , celui qu'il avait utilisé en 1489 pour retrouver le trésor de William le Chevelu qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas un poil sur le caillou, prince Gobelin bien connu, et qui avait été le début de la fructification de la fortune Malefoy.

-« Ça suffira, je vous dis. Eructa le chef de la maison Malefoy. Dès demain matin huit heures, Drago et moi serons sur plage des Caraïbes, et je ne veux plus revoir aucune de vos vilaines figures. »

-« Père, êtes vous sûr… »

-« Tais-toi, fils indigne, dès demain matin huit heures, je m'occupe aussi de te trouver une épouse digne de ce nom, il est hors de question que tu continues de fricoter avec ce Gryffondor, qui…Lucius chercha ces mots…qui…qui _ne portait même pas de gants_ quand il est venu te demander à moi !

Sur cette tirade, quelque peu embrouillée, Lucius pivota sur lui-même pour se trouver face à l'Arche, brandit le pendule mais vacilla l'alcool aidant. Il entendit Drago crier, mais trop tard, il venait de basculer derrière le voile.

Les autres sorciers restèrent à fixer stupidement le voile qui scintillait paisiblement comme s'il ne venait pas de s'enfiler 80 kg de sorcier, sans compter les vêtements.

-« On se retrouve demain matin huit heures pour recommencer les recherches ? »Interrogea Séverus.

-« Demain matin huit heures ». Confirma Harry.

Ils se retirèrent tous pour la nuit, laissant aux elfes le soin d'éteindre les torchères.

_A suivre…_


	18. Tentative 14 bis

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 14 bis : Demain soir, 8 heures **

Vous ne trouvez pas que l'humanité est complètement désespérante ?

Ramassis de crétins ineptes, tout juste bons à se reproduire comme des animaux, asphyxiant une planète déjà surchargée et se tirant dans les pattes pour atteindre le haut de la pyramide sociale. De quoi vous donner envie de vous faire naturaliser Gobelin.

Quand la terre sera réduite en boule de cendre par l'explosion du soleil dans des milliards d'années, tous les diplômés des grandes écoles et les acariâtres chefs du personnel ayant acheté leur promotion de licenciements abusifs et d'exploitation de stagiaires seront bien avancés.

C'étaient ces pensées, et bien d'autres à base de vexations, sarcasmes cinglants et manifestations de cynisme et de misanthropies patentées qui tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Séverus telles de sombres charognards au-dessus d'une carcasse fraîche. Depuis le matin, il essayait le pendule de Lucius, enfin le pendule de bronze de l'oncle Théophraste qui lui avait permis… (Voir plus haut).Face au voile, tentant d'utiliser les lignes de forces magiques parcourant le monde, il cherchait le point faible du voile tel Thésée cherchant la sortie du labyrinthe et se demandant pourquoi diable Ariane avait choisi un fichu fil blanc qui cassait (notons que quand on est habitué à manier le glaive avec la délicatesse native des pourfendeurs de monstre appelés par les Dieux, une corde en acier trempée aurait été plus indiquée)

Cependant, il était quelque peu perturbé par les bruits de fond, d'où son exaspération actuelle:

-« Tu es bien installé, Draco ? Sinon je peux t'amener un coussin. D'ailleurs la température a chuté ces jours-ci, non ? Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher ta cape ?»

-« Je te ressers un peu de limonade ? »

Par Merlin, Arthur et le reste de la smala, il cherchait à le courtiser ou à l'étouffer ? S'il avait été à sa place, Séverus aurait tenté de noyer Potter, enfin Rém…Lupin quoi, dans la limonade.

De toute façon, Lupin ne lui avait pas offert de limonade.

Il n'était pas assez bien pour se faire offrir de la limonade, peut-être ? De toute façon, il n'en voulait pas de sa sale limonade boueuse! Il détestait la limonade, d'abord !

En trois jours, Draco avait réussi à combattre sa honte de son museau de chauve-souris et sortait de sa chambre normalement pour les aider à secourir son père. L'absence de celui-ci avait d'ailleurs une influence sur la cour de Potter, qui était passé du stade jeune idiot amoureux à jeune crétin transi de romantisme et qui contait apparemment faire avancer leur histoire suffisamment pour que Draco ne le rejette pas au retour de Lucius. Ça avait l'air de fonctionner puisque les deux tourtereaux s'étaient tenus la main pendant tout le déjeuner, se moquant comme d'une guigne de l'avis du reste du monde.

C'en était à vomir. (Précisons que l'avis de Séverus sur le sujet ne tenait aucun compte du fait que Rémus n'avait jamais tenté de lui tenir la main, ni du fait que le lycanthrope n'avait rien tenté du _tout_ depuis une semaine.

* * *

Ça y est, ça marchait, Lucius avait raison. Emu, Séverus tendit la main pour écarter le voile, se concentrant sur l'onde magique…

-« Séverus, une trattoria demain soir à huit heures, je passe te prendre ? »

…et lâcha le pendule qui se perdit derrière le voile, ce qui lui serait aussi arrivé sans le bond en arrière digne d'un gymnaste au top de sa forme qu'il effectua pour échapper à l'arche.

Il se retourna vers Rémus, qui rentrait la tête dans les épaules, se mordant la langue pour la brusquerie de son entrée et attendant l'explosion.

-« Demain soir à huit heures, ne sois pas en retard. »

_A suivre…_


	19. Tentative 15

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 15 : Il ne faut pas croire les marchands d'orviétans. **

Brieg Swindler tenait une petite boutique sur l'Allée des embrumes où il vendait toutes sortes d'ingrédients de potions, d'athanors, de fioles emplies de silhouettes fantomatiques et proprement répugnantes, de thériaques censés apaiser tous les maux, d'électuaires utilisés par toutes les bonnes ménagères pour soigner les menues affections de la vie quotidienne, d'épais grimoires dans des langues presque oubliées qui révélaient à qui savaient les lire les secrets les plus précieux des grands alchimistes alexandrins. Rien que de très normal pour un apothicaire spécialisé dans les potions et l'art hermétique.

Ça c'était pour la vitrine officielle.

Si vous connaissiez le propriétaire, et accessoirement que vous payiez rubis sur l'ongle, vous aviez accès à d'autres stocks. Poudres de succession, acqua-toffana, éventails parfumés dont l'utilisatrice sombrait immanquablement dans un sommeil opiacé qui se révélait définitif, gants exhalant d'exotiques senteurs à offrir à votre belle-mère pour hériter dans l'année, on trouvait tout cela et plus encore dans la petite boutique à la devanture parme.

Séverus passa la porte ce jour-là en quête d'une gomme arabique très spéciale, dont il avait trouvé la trace dans les écrits de Marsile Cordiann, alchimiste anglais bien connu (comment ça, ça ne vous dit rien ? Faut sortir de vos chaudrons de temps en temps).

Un encens qui ferait s'écrouler l'Arche comme un château de cartes et qui avait permis la domination des légions romaine sur le monde, jusqu'au jour où la formule avait été perdue.

Profitant de la guérison de Draco, il s'était débarrassé des trois autres («Non, je n'irais pas avec vous, je me sens un peu fatigué mais va y toi, Lucius nous arracherait les yeux avec une fourchette à huître si nous laissions son fils seul dans un lieu sombre avec Potter. »)

Il remplit les coupelles de la gomme, qui s'il avait bien compris, comprenait comme principes actifs les venins des neuf espèces de serpents les plus dangereuses existant. Combiné à deux minerais sulfureux, à de la galle de chêne réduite en poudre, les vapeurs produites par la combustion aurait suffi à flanquer par terre la grande muraille de Chine.

Je vous vois déjà rigoler, mais Séverus avait pensé à protéger les murs de la salle à l'aide d'une macération d'algues. Faudrait voir à ne pas le prendre pour Longdubat non plus.

Il commença à se dire qu'il aurait dû aussi prévoir de quoi se protéger lui-même quand l'Arche cracha le premier serpent.

* * *

-« Séverus, vous êtes là ? Harry m'a emmené danser au _Fox bondissant_ après le ciné et Rémus nous a suivi, j'espère que vous ne nous avez pas attendu pour dîner. Séverus ?? Séverus ??»

-« C'est bizarre, tout est allumé mais ça à l'air vide. »

-« Séverus, qu'est ce que vous faites sur cette poutre ? »

-« C'est pas trop tôt, vous savez depuis combien de temps je suis là ? SEPT fichus heures, maintenant faites votre numéro de cirque, sifflez et dites à toutes ces bestioles de ficher le camp. D'ailleurs, pendant que vous y êtes, dites aussi au plus gros des cobras que s'il ne recrache pas ma baguette, j'en fais des chaussures en peau de reptile. Rémus, tu viens avec moi. »

Lupin n'aurait jamais considéré auparavant une expédition punitive comme une forme de rendez-vous galant mais quand il observait le rictus satisfait de Séverus faisant avaler à l'apothicaire la troisième fiole en moins de dix minutes, contenu et contenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ému.

Dans un couple, il faut aussi s'intéresser aux passe-temps de l'autre.

_A suivre…_


	20. Tentative 16

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 16 : Que Merlin foudroie ceux qui inventèrent les statistiques, les protocoles et les assurances qualités**

Le Ministère commençait à trouver le temps long. Cinq mois que ce projet était monté, et ça n'avançait pas d'un iota. Ça avançait même tellement peu qu'on pouvait dire que cela régressait !

Habituellement, la bureaucratie se préoccupe peu du rendement. Seulement les ex-Mangemorts dans les murs déclenchant catastrophes sur explosions, émeutes sur invasions canines, ça faisait un brin désordre. Tellement en fait que les Langue-de-Plomb venaient de monter un syndicat et menaçaient de faire grève.

On avait donc parachuté dans la fine équipe un expert en assurance qualité. Peu importe comme il s'appelait vu que Potter l'avait aussitôt rebaptisé Assuror, surnom qu'ils avaient tous adopté.

-« Vous fracassez les noix d'arbre à serpent à l'avance ? »Demandait le petit homme à Snape. « Vous savez pourtant que la prolifération microbienne y est importante ! Le protocole n°567 b édité par le Ministère impose de les préparer juste avant utilisation» Et Snape grinçait des dents.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à utiliser de l'encens dans ce rituel, les différentes tests faits sur l'efficacité du procédé prouvent que la différence de taux de réussite est en dessous du test de significativité ! » grondait l'employé tandis que Rémus préparait une série de pentacles sur de vieux parchemins. Et Rémus Lupin serrait les dents.

-« Vous travaillez de façon beaucoup trop empirique » tançait Aussuror face à Draco, « Avez-vous au moins préparé un plan d'expérimentation ? ». Et Draco ainsi rabroué prenait un petit air triste qui faisait bouillir Harry.

-«Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, dans vos rapports vous devez d'abord présenter la méthode puis le matériel, et certainement pas l'inverse ! »S'énervait le nouveau venu en épluchant les multiples rouleaux de parchemin qu'il les obligeaient à remplir. Et Séverus remplissait pour la septième fois sa tasse de café. L'exaspération rendait son caractère encore plus acerbe que d'habitude, quant à Harry, il savait plus comment s'en sortir avec la boule de nerfs qu'était Draco depuis l'arrivée de l'envoyé spécial

Ce sont pour ces raisons que Rémus n'hésita pas : les loups alpha protègent leur meute.

Le petit homme avait sorti un abaque et vérifiait que les peaux de buffle tannées qu'ils avaient disposés sur une longue glissière de métal face à l'Arche étaient conformes aux dimensions recommandées. Séverus avait l'intention d'utiliser la glissière pour faciliter le passage d'un assemblage de sorts rares dans le voile, la vitesse acquise augmentant l'efficacité. Le passage d'un objet risquait de les endommager mais Sirius attendrait bien un jour ou deux de plus, non ?

Rémus n'eut aucun remords quand il fit basculer d'une brusque bourrade l'homme sur la glissière, l'expédiant dans l'Arche. Seulement en se retournant il aperçut Séverus, Séverus qui se tenait juste derrière lui, Séverus qui le regardait, impassible, Séverus qui allait certainement le dénoncer au Ministère pour obtenir une remise de peine et sortir du programme.

-« Tu m'emmènes au restaurant ce soir, passe me prendre à 8 h. » Puis, sans un seul commentaire supplémentaire, Séverus fit volte face dans une envolée de robe et quitta la salle de l'Arche.

Il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux Serpentards.

_A suivre…_


	21. Tentative 17

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 17 : Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un serpent jaloux**

Draco était amoureux et Draco était furieux.

Il brisait ainsi les règles de sa famille : les Malefoy ne tombent pas amoureux, c'est pour les Pousouffles, et les Malefoy ne sont jamais furieux non plus : c'est une détestable perte de contrôle et ça brouille le teint.

Cependant allez dire ça à un post adolescent de tout juste 18 ans qui voit une rouquine tourner autour de son petit copain.

Bon, techniquement, Potter n'était pas encore son petit copain. Cependant un type qui lui amenait des mignardises à l'heure du thé, qui acceptait de parcourir tout le Chemin de traverse pour lui ramener du ruban coordonné à ses yeux pour lacer sa robe ou qui lui tirait sa chaise, Draco avait bien l'intention de le garder. Snape avait grogné que son filleul se laissait traiter comme une poule de luxe, et Draco lui avait répondu qu'il adorait le luxe justement. Il allait démontrer à Weasley femelle qu'il était une poule de luxe dangereuse.

Un faucon de luxe voilà ce qu'il était !!!!

…..

Bon, on va laisser tomber les comparaisons emplumées d'accord ?

Tout ça pour dire que Potter était à lui et que ses maigres connaisances sur le sujet ne lui proposait qu'un myen de s'assurer qu'il n'irait jamais voir ailleurs!

Les longs après-midi seul au Manoir tandis que ses parents paradaient aux réceptions du Ministère lui avait laissé la bibliothèque maternelle pour seule distraction. Notons que s'il avait fourré son nez dans celle de Lucius, il aurait peut-être fait un mage noir moins pitoyable, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Les multiples romans qu'il avait dévoré, de _Bathilda, prisonnière de l'amour_ à _Orpheus, le sorcier qui m'aimait _lui avaient peut-être donné une vision de l'amour…enfin, pas celle d'un jeune homme à l'orée d'un siècle nouveau. A sa décharge, les années qui avaient suivi sa puberté avaient été occupées à tâcher de survivre à la guerre, et on ne peut pas tout faire à la fois.

Draco pénétra comme une furie dans la salle de l'Arche, bousculant Séverus qui se tenait derrière la porte, qui lâcha la fiole qu'il tenait, fiole que Rémus tenta de rattraper, renversant au passage Harry, qui manqua empaler Ron sur la lance d'argent béni qu'il brandissait, Fred s'écarta brusquement pour éviter son frère, Hermione fit un bon de côté déséquilibrant George qui rentra dans Ginny, qui perdit l'équilibre, envoyant au sol l'établi couvert de potions, la réaction de ce glorieux mélanges manquant faire fondre le sol, et accessoirement les pieds des personnes présentes.

* * *

Séverus soupira, pinçant l'arête de son nez avec force pour tenter de se calmer tout en contemplant le désastre. La salle de l'Arche rappelait vaguement Rome après le passage des hordes barbares au lendemain de la chute de l'Empire.

-" Nous venons de perdre pour cinq cent Gallions d'ingrédients et trois précieux artefacts irremplaçables ce qui rend mon plan inapplicable. Pouvons nous connaître la raison de votre arrivée intempestive ?"

Draco se tourna vers Potter et devant cinq Weasley, un loup-garou, un ex-prof de Potions et une née moldue fit :

-" Fais de moi un honnête homme ? "

_A suivre…_


	22. Tentative 17 bis

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 17 bis : Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un serpent jaloux, **

**Surtout s'il est Maître de Potions**

Potter et Malefoy allaient se marier.

Séverus n'en revenait encore pas. C'était comme si un habitant de Vérone s'était réveillé un matin en apprenant que Roméo avait épousé Juliette et que tout le monde en était ravi.

Bon, Black était toujours derrière le voile et il était peu probable que le jour où il reviendrait il soit vraiment heureux du choix de son filleul.

Et je ne vous parle même pas de la réaction de Lucius.

D'ailleurs Séverus avait brassé des potions d'Ictus, utilisées en traitement des apoplexies, qu'il gardait sous le coude. Ça pourrait toujours servir pour éviter que ces deux crétins ne périssent d'un coup de sang face à la bonne nouvelle.

Potter et Malefoy allaient se marier.

Nymphadora Tonks était donc venue aider son cousin Draco à tout organiser, puisqu'elle était sa seule parente en vie : Ted et Andromeda Tonks avaient péri sous la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange avant d'être vengés par Neville Longdubat, comme quoi même les plus incapables finissaient par servir à quelque chose.

Potter et Malefoy allaient se marier mais la jeune garce multicolore semblait plus intéressée par Rémus, ce qui faisait bouillir intérieurement le Maître des Potions. Rémus était bien entendu beaucoup trop noble et chevaleresque pour se rendre compte que la gourgandine le draguait outrageusement.

En attendant et tandis que Malefoy faisait des plans de table avec Potter (non, tu ne peux pas mettre Goyle à la même table que Ron, le reste des convives va périr d'inanition) Séverus brassait en compagnie de Lupin et Tonks une dernière potion qui lui permettrait peut-être d'éviter d'ouvrir le bal avec Draco (ça faisait trois jours que les jumeaux Weasley l'appelaient le père de la mariée et faisaient des sous-entendu graveleux prétendant qu'il devait coucher avec au moins une des demoiselles d'honneur : à savoir Granger, McGonagall ou Loovegood)

Qui plus est les ténébreux, manipulateurs et terribles sorciers comme lui n'ouvraient pas la soirée au bras de leur filleul sur _le beau Danube bleu_, c'était mauvais pour leur réputation. Il _fallait_ que Lucius revienne.

C'était la dernière étape, la plus délicate, bientôt il pourrait mélanger le contenu des trois chaudrons mais il fallait que ses aides et lui réussissent parfaitement les trois phases de la mixture. Séverus ajouta les pistils de roses noires séchés dans le chaudron d'argent.

-« Les tentacules de poulpes à ta droite, Rémus, d'un seul coup »

Et Rémus ajouta les tentacules dans le chaudron de bronze, _souriant_ à Tonks !!

-« Je mets d'abord la fiole verte ou la bleue, professeur Snape ? »

_Le beau Danube bleu, rappelle toi Séverus…_

-« La ve.. ». Juste à ce moment, Tonks sourit en retour à Rémus

-« La bleue, Tonks, mettez la bleu ».

Boum.

_A suivre…_


	23. Tentative 18

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Tentative 18 : Lendemain de cuite **

Il existe deux sortes de potions soignant la gueule de bois. L'une d'elles comporte des breuvages qui suppriment les nausées, l'autre des élixirs qui anéantissent les migraines résultant d'un excès de boisson.

La loi de Murphy qui régit cette bonne vieille terre veut évidemment qu'elles soient totalement incompatibles…à moins que vous ne considéreriez pas un l'apparition de bubons bleus, douloureux et quasiment définitifs sur le visage comme un problème.

Séverus avait choisi de supprimer les nausées, et son cerveau lui donnait l'impression de vouloir repousser les parois de son crâne à l'aide d'instruments contondants.

Rémus avait choisi l'autre option, courait vers les toilettes tous les quart d'heure et passait le reste de son temps à se plaindre, argumentant sur le fait que l'alcool devrait être interdit par la convention de Genève.

Autant vous dire qu'ils auraient préférés rester dans leur lit en ce matin suivant le mariage de leur protégés. Savoir s'ils possédaient des lits respectifs ou pas, ce n'est pas notre problème (surtout que Rémus m'a payé une fortune pour que je tienne ma langue, et que Séverus m'a menacé de milles sévices si je divulguais certains renseignements, comme le fait qu'il y a maintenant deux oreillers dans son lit).

Cependant, depuis que le maître des Potions avait envoyé un élément du bureau des Aurors à Ste Mangouste pour plusieurs mois, ils avaient besoin de prouver leur loyauté au Ministère en obtenant des résultats.

Harry et Draco avaient fait les choses en grand, plus de mille cinq cent invités, et dans cette matinée calme, le monde magique anglais dans sa quasi-totalité semblait se remettre de ces agapes dans le silence. Le Département était désert tandis que Séverus se penchait sur ses fioles, grommelant vaguement en pensant à toutes les atroces cartes postales et les souvenirs baroques qui ne manqueraient pas de bientôt décorer les lieux dès que les deux zigotos de la veille réussiraient à voir autre chose de la Toscane que la suite nuptiale de leur hôtel.

Arghh, il n'aurait jamais dû avoir ce genre de pensées, il allait sûrement faire des cauchemars. La tranquillité des lieux lui permettait cependant d'oser quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas essayé devant d'autres yeux que ceux de Lupin, trop peur du ridicule.

Non, ce n'est pas un sous-entendu graveleux, pas la peine de sourire bêtement.

Il ajouta délicatement à la mixture quelques écailles de dorades séchées ainsi que quelques miettes du gâteau de mariage, puis trempa dans la solution un carton d'invitation. Si ça ne marchait pas, il claquait la porte de la salle de l'Arche et passait dans la clandestinité.

Il s'approcha du voile, y jeta le carton et partit en courant.

5..4…3…2…1

-« HARRY, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire !! Un MALEFOY ! »

-« Draco, tu as épousé POTTER !! »

Rémus, attiré par le bruit, entra dans la salle, se figea face aux deux silhouettes, avant d'exploser de rire, bientôt suivi par Séverus lui-même qui après des années de morosité craqua face à ce spectacle. Apparemment la matérialisation des deux rescapés s'était un brin emmêlé les pédales et Lucius arborait désormais une crinière de cheveux noirs alors que Sirius poussait des petits cris d'effroi en examinant ses mèches blonds et lisses de poupée victorienne.

Attendez que les jumeaux Weasley voient ça, on n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

_A suivre…_

_Ne manque plus que l'épilogue, bientôt sur vos écrans ! Sinon je ne peux que vous conseillez Pissenlits, une traduction que je viens de terminer d'une histoire très belle avec l'espoir pour thème (par contre, c'est du M, vous êtes prévenus)_


	24. Epilogue

Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est la propriété exclusive de Mme Rowling,

Rating : K

Note : Puisqu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre, je voudrais en profiter pour remercier toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews en anonyme et à qui à ma grande honte, je n'ai pas toujours répondu même lorsqu'une adresse mail était donnée.

Merci donc à Schkan, little-potter, demeraude, Zelda-sama, laura, Kratos67, corny potter, Rini, sétia, mlleBlack, k, Elise, Manoë, erinak, cornélia potter, bastella, Noria, Fubuki, Taïsha, ness….

Et enfin à Vendetta, dont l'influence pernicieuse sur le blanc petit agneau innocent que je suis se doit d'être signalée.

Merci aussi à tous les inscrits à qui j'ai normalement déjà répondu.

Note 2 : Little-potter, le site a bouffé ton adresse mail que tu avais mis dans la partie commentaire. Il faut l'inscrire dans la case prévue, sinon ça ne passera pas.

**18 tentatives et quelques bis**

**Epilogue : Une maison de fous**

C'était une très grande maison bleue tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, un toit, des murs et des tas de fenêtres. Elle était entourée d'un grand parc peuplé d'arbres avec une fâcheuse tendance à perdre leurs feuilles dans les allées de graviers et de buissons de fleurs qui poussaient dans tous les sens et fleurissaient quand bon leur semblait, c'est-à-dire jamais à la période qu'avait indiquée l'hortimage qui les avait vendu. Les buissons décidaient eux-mêmes de la forme qu'ils voulaient avoir et les fleurs mettaient une obstination digne de louanges à produire de somptueuses corolles violement colorées et parfumées sans soin particulier. Tant mieux car ceux qui vivaient ici avaient autant de don pour l'horticulture que les moules pour la course à pied.

L'ensemble donnait cependant une impression de vie foisonnante que n'auraient jamais atteintes des allées tracées au cordeau et des massifs savamment taillés.

Neville vérifia l'adresse sur son bout de parchemin puis poussa la grande grille qui s'ouvrit à la première sollicitation. Il n'y eut aucun grincement lugubre, c'était une grille qu'on utilisait tous les jours, une grille civilisée et bien entretenue, pas le genre de bloc de fer forgé et de rouille qui ferme dans les films le chemin des manoirs hantés où une héroïne blonde aussi stupide que court vêtu connaîtra un destin tragique.

Le jeune homme remonta l'allée et gagna la terrasse qui ornait le devant de la maison, quoique manoir aurait peut-être mieux convenu, de là où il était il apercevait nettement la seconde partie de la demeure qui formait un angle droit avec la partie visible de la route.

C'était un jour important pour Neville. Il y a environ un an et demi quand il avait dû être hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste pour un instant d'inattention alors qu'il rendait visite à Hagrid (franchement, quelle idée aussi de faire nicher un bébé manticore dans le panier à linge de la salle de bain), il n'aurait jamais imaginé croiser l'amour dans les couloirs de l'hôpital magique.

Bien sûr en tant que membre de l'Ordre il avait rencontré Tonks pendant la guerre mais les circonstances n'incitaient pas vraiment à conter fleurette. Par contre, tandis que les journées se passaient calmement, de rééducations en promenades dans les jardins de l'hôpital, un lien fort s'était tissé entre nos deux gaffeurs.

La jeune Auror soignait apparemment de graves blessures survenues pendant un accident dans le département des Mystères et ils avaient continué de se voir avec régularité à l'extérieur, comme amis puis comme amants. Aujourd'hui, Tonks et lui allaient annoncer leur relation et leurs futures fiançailles à ce qui restait la seule famille en vie de la jeune femme : Lucius Malefoy et Draco Potter-Malefoy.

Ça risquait d'être mouvementé.

Quand les propriétaires de cette maison avait emménagés, le monde magique avait secoué la tête et attendu de lire dans la gazette un beau matin qu'un des habitants avait grillé un fusible et massacré ses colocataires. Cependant, par l'opération de Merlin, rien de tel ne s'était encore produit, et on se demandait franchement comment.

Pas même d'assignations en justice pour coup et blessures.

Quelque part, les journalistes se sentaient floués.

Pensez donc, à l'origine cette demeure était censée accueillir le couple Potter-Malefoy. Cependant, Sirius Black ayant perdu de vue son filleul pendant des années, pour cause d'emprisonnement, successivement dans une prison et dans un voile, vint s'installer avec eux.

Après tout, il y avait toute la place nécessaire.

Rémus Lupin qui avait perdu de vue son meilleur ami, pour cause d'emprisonnement, successivement dans une prison et dans un voile, vint s'installer avec eux. Séverus suivit trouvant qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse tomber son amant entre les pattes griffues et libidineuses d'un ancien taulard rendu hormonalement frustré par des années d'emprisonnement, successivement dans une prison et dans un voile, et vint donc s'installer avec eux.

Lucius Malefoy suivit le mouvement car il refusait de laisser ses cheveux, toujours sur la tête de Sirius Black, sans surveillance.

Le fantôme de sa belle-mère avait encore quelques récriminations à lui faire, et ne voulait pas le laisser s'éloigner si jamais d'autres lui venaient à l'esprit, et vint donc hanter la maison, accompagnée de Nick Quasi sans tête qui la courtisait avec acharnement.

Hermione Granger n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion d'étudier un fantôme ramené dans ce monde par un rituel vaudou novateur, et vint occuper une des chambres d'amis.

Trois jours plus tard, son fiancé Ron Weasley était à la grille avec sa valise, pour ne pas laisser sa douce seule avec tous ces mâles.

Quant Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe furent recueillis par Séverus à leur libération conditionnelle d'Azakaban, Harry et Draco prirent la décision de faire construire la deuxième aile et d'engager Dobby et son épouse Winki.

Ils firent bien puisque trois mois après la fin de la construction les jumeaux Weasley firent accidentellement brûler leur appartement dans une manipulation hasardeuse et demandèrent l'asile, arguant que l'ambiance était beaucoup plus amusante qu'au Terrier. Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius leur annonça que Sybille Trelawney venait vivre avec lui, mais que le mariage attendrait un peu puisqu'elle refusait de se marier l'année du cochon.

Luna s'installa un jour, sans quelqu'un comprenne pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais bon, c'était Luna. Elle fut suivie par Théodore Nott, désespérément amoureux depuis plusieurs mois et qui supplia Draco de l'accueillir.

Cela risquait de ne pas s'arrêter là puisque Pansy Parkinson faisait les yeux doux à Georges, que Goyle était apparemment engagé dans une liaison torride avec une jeune moldue (espérons qu'elle avait les nerfs solides) et que Tonks parlait de venir aussi d'emménager après leurs noces. Sans parler du fait que Winki et Sybille attendaient toutes d'eux d'heureux événements.

Quelque part, on était en droit de se demander ce que les habitants du village d'à côté pensaient de cette joyeuse équipe. Quoique Neville en ait un léger soupçon, quand il avait demandé son chemin à l'épicerie, la vendeuse s'était signée en parlant des Ténèbres qui finiraient sûrement par engloutir ce Manoir.

Souhaitons aux Ténèbres d'avoir les reins solides pour s'attaquer à une telle équipe.

Neville voulait bien faire preuve du courage de Gryffondor qui dormait dans ses veines et s'était vaillamment réveillé pendant la guerre, mais était il vraiment obligé d'en faire preuve en venant s'installer sous le même toit que Séverus Snape ?

Remarquez, avec un peu de travail une personne un tant soit peu douée en botanique pourrait en faire quelque chose de ce jardin.

Oui, tout à fait, avec un peu de bambou de ce côté-là, et…

BRRRRAMMMMMM !!

Ces considérations horticoles furent interrompues brutalement lorsqu'une fenêtre au niveau du deuxième étage explosa, projetant des morceaux de verres colorés, un demi rideau et un chaudron au milieu de la pelouse la plus proche….

….projetant aussi la seconde moitié des rideaux, du brocart noir, par l'encadrement de la fenêtre avec un Séverus Snape pestant et jurant tout ce qu'il savait accroché au bout.

-« Potter, bougre d'imbécile, n'apprendrez vous donc jamais rien en potions !! Trois tours dans le sens de … »

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Neville

-« Rendez-vous utile pour une fois, sortez donc votre baguette et faites apparaître une échelle ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Séverus essayait de décrocher les bras de Rémus, qui avait eu très peur pour lui, de ses épaules suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir avaler le verre de cognac qu'il s'était servi pour se remettre de ses émotions, tandis que Draco roucoulait comme un Poufsouffle pour consoler Harry de son échec. Neville avait entrepris de conter à Sirius les raisons de sa présence quant il fut interrompu par Hermione armée d'un immense filet à papillon et qui poursuivait une silhouette gris perle avec acharnement

-« Juste un peu de matière ectoplasmique, Milady, je vous dis que vous ne sentirez rien…. »

-« Heuuuuu…. »

-« Fais comme si tu ne les avais pas vu, crois-moi. » Lui conseilla Sirius. A ce moment-là, le crapaud de Neville, le rose, s'échappa de son sac pour attaquer vicieusement la chaussure de Potter. Celui-ci éclata de rire à cette vision, rire qui ne fit que redoubler quand son ami lui confia qu'il avait nommé son cadeau Doucette.

Les jumeaux Weasley rentrèrent à ce moment-là par la porte-fenêtre, couverts d'une matière visqueuse bleue et scintillante, ce qui ne sembla interpeller personne sauf Séverus qui leur lança :

-« Je vous avais dit qu'il y avait trop d'écorce séchée amis vous ne m'écoutez jamais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, Luna venait d'entrer dans le salon, tirant tant bien que mal un jeune élan par une laisse de cuir rouge.

-« Je vous présente Arthur. C'est un cadeau de mon père, est-ce qu'il n'est pas adorable ?»

-« Je vais être Papa ! »Beugla la voix de Lucius, apparemment quelque peu éméché, de quelque part dans un des étages supérieures.

-« Je croyais quand même que la chèvre du voisin avait meilleur goût que ça. »

-« Sirius !! » Ça, c'était Lupin.

-« Luna, je ne suis pas sûr que les bougies des candélabres soient bonnes pour le régime alimentaire d'Arthur, tu devrais l'arrêter. »

Zvoufffff !!

Arthur n'eut que le temps de baisser sa tête pour éviter d'avoir les bois roussis, une flamme venait de survenir de la fenêtre la plus proche. Tout le monde, sauf Luna, se précipita vers l'extérieur pour en découvrir la cause.

Charlie Weasley et un jeune dragon de la taille d'un poney se livraient à un match de lutte gréco-romaine sur les briques de la terrasse.

-« C'est pour l'anniversaire de Hagrid, vous pouvez me le garder quelques temps ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

-« C'est comme cela tout les jours ? »S'inquiéta Neville.

-« Attend que Fred leur annonce qu'Angelina attend des triplés et s'installe la semaine prochaine et tu vas voir. »

Neville éclata de rire.

A défaut d'être calme, sa vie promettait de ne pas être ennuyeuse pour deux Noises.

Fin??


End file.
